Truth to Behold
by Bringer of Darkness
Summary: Logan brings a new addition to the X crew...human or not?


Disclaimer: This is just a simple fic with Logan, The X-Men, and a character that is a new addition to the X clan. This story takes place in my hometown of Baltimore (B-more) and jumps straight to N.Y. and into of course Canada. I don't own these characters but MUCH THANKS to Stan Lee and his staff for providing us with the most fantasy sought character in the history of comic books and dreams. (Please don't sue and definitely don't steal.) .^_^.  
  
Truth to Behold  
Part I  
  
  
The sun was setting over Federal Hill in Baltimore. The dark orange circle reminded Logan of his days in Canada, the good ones.  
He sat on the apartment balcony smoking a cigar. He listened to the symphony below him of the evening rush hour traffic, still gazing at the airbrushed sky. He set his feet on top of the railing and waited.  
He took a long puff and exhaled small O shaped rings of smoke into the night air. Looking at his watch, it read 5:19. Gazing at the numbers, he thought of her and smiled, for these numbers represented her birthday.  
The front door opened and he smelled her perfume, 'Heavenly' by Victoria Secret. An appropriate fragrance for her he thought because that's how he thought of her. Her eyes, voice, hair and how she moved. "heavenly," he mumbled to himself.  
Logan heard her keys hit the table as she walked to the bedroom As usual she did her evening ritual, undress, robe, slippers and greet him. He heard her coming and discarded the cigar in the potted plant behind him. He didn't want an argument from her about it. Tonight he only wanted to feel her arms around him.  
She came out to the patio and just like every other night she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Logan grabbed her hand and sat her down on his lap. He gave her a long soft kiss, then she lay her head on his chest.  
While she felt his heart beat against her ear, she twirled her finger in his hair, which he grew per her request 'I need something to pull on to she told him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered I love you towards the starless sky. He wished she could hear his words of devotion to her and sighed.  
Feeling his chest rise and fall, she sat up and signed 'what?' He released her and moved his fingers to say 'I love you'. 'I love you too, baby,' she signed back. Logan gently placed her head back down on his chest and held her again.  
They sat silently as they watch the backdrop of the city start to light up. She enjoyed looking at the lights of the city buildings come on and off making obscure patterns.  
Logan enjoyed these nights with her but this night was going to be different. For he dreaded what he had to tell her. He didn't want to break her heart, but it was time to tell her what he truly was.  
He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Charles told him if you have something important to tell someone you care about that may hurt them, just tell them. If they love you they can accept anything you've done if you've done it with good intentions, if not tell them that too. With a women she values honesty. If you can give that to her you have nothing to worry about. Logan hoped he was right.  
Even with the advice, he still feared her reaction. The women he was involved with in the past shared the things he did. The lies, betrayals, lost memories, fake memories, difficulties of being different. She was totally different, she was just plain human. No powers, no special abilities except making him happy, even though he questioned her humanity sometimes since she could keep up with him in certain physical aspects, or maybe it was her age, she was only 19 after all.  
He looked down at her. Her breathing became more steady which meant she fell asleep. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head. She took her arm and wrapped it around his waist hooking her thumb into one of his belt notches.  
Logan sat and thought about happy times he had with her. His most enjoyable moment with her was a three package deal. She was deaf but her voice wasn't affected by it. His favorite moment with her was when she spoke his name and said she loved him while they made love for the first time.  
She wasn't sure of how her voice sounded, but she had a safe feeling it was fine, because she saw a warm and then it turned lustful and determined. Lying with him afterwards, she asked him how her voice sounded and he responded with one word, 'heavenly'. Since then, she only spoke when they made love or said she loved him.  
Giving himself to her and she to him, hearing her voice for the first time stirred something in him he hadn't felt in years, happiness. He had to admit to himself he had fell in love with this woman, it wasn't something new to him, but it felt good every time it happened. He knew she felt the same way about him because she said it to him everyday before she left to go out and every night before they went to bed.  
He prayed that she wouldn't dismiss those feelings when he tells her what he is, a long overdue confession. He took his legs down off the guard rail and carried her into the bedroom. He stood there watching her sleep, left the room and shut the door behind him.  
He went to her video phone and dialed a number while getting a beer from the fridge.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Jean, it's Logan."  
"Logan, how are you?, where are you?, are you ok?" "Slow down, I'm fine, I'm in Baltimore, and I've never been better darlin',  
where's Chuck?"  
"There's nothing wrong is there? You're not hurt or anything are you?"  
"No, I'm fine, really, but I do need to talk to Chuck."  
"Hold on I'll get him for you."  
  
He heard her place the receiver down onto the table and call out Charles' name. The receiver was being picked up a few seconds later.  
  
"Hello Logan, how are you my friend, o.k. I'm hoping?"  
"Hey Charles. Yeah I'm doing great. Sorry I haven't called, I uhh been  
occupied with things." "Logan you don't have to explain, I'm just glad you're alright. Are you  
coming home soon?" "Yeah that's why I called. I'll be there tonight or tomorrow and I'll be  
bringing a friend, if it's ok?"  
"Of course, of course, we'll see you soon."  
  
They hung up and Logan went back on the balcony. He put his beer on the table and started night dreaming about how he met her. He had taken one of his 'I need space' excursions on his Harley and headed south instead of his usual northern journey. He stopped in Baltimore for a rest and always wanted to come to see how the Ravens' played if he had time to buy a ticket for a post-season game. He parked his motorcycle in one of the Inner Harbor's parking garages and headed for someplace to eat.  
He ate in one their popular seafood restaurants and ordered his usual steak and potato dinner with a cold beer. When he paid his check he sensed someone was about to act really stupid. Six so called thugs were robbing the place, or so they thought. The restaurant had patrons on the other side where they couldn't see them so they had to split up. As the first three came around to his side he quickly put them all down with ease without using his claws so he wouldn't alarm any people who didn't care for his kind.  
He got up to leave toward the front entrance where the last three remained. When the 'leader' of the group didn't get response from his buddies and saw Logan coming towards them, he started grabbing hostages, particularly a female and put his gun to her head. Seeing this move had no effect on Logan, two of the three ran out the door not knowing if Logan was a cop or not, leaving 'leader' holding the woman.  
As Logan drew closer, the man cocked his gun and attempted to press it harder to her head. In the motion he used to cock the gun Logan took out a military style knife, grabbed 'leader's' gun hand, broke his wrist and plunged the knife into the man's palm. Logan then took back his knife, straightened his jacket gave the woman a nod and went about his merry way. Finally the police arrived, but he disappeared into the crowd by then.  
Logan walked around the Pavilion and 'The Gallery' to give himself some time away from the commotion, buying himself a pair of new boots during his tour. He went to go get his bike and leave the city when he heard screams and yelling three levels above him. He caught the elevator up to the floor that held the voices and saw it was 'Moe and Curly' from the restaurant, and they were going after the same woman he rescued almost an hour ago.  
Logan rushed them by surprised sending them both over three parked cars. He took care of them for good when they both succumbed to his claws and then he went to see if the woman was alright. When she came into view she was putting her contents back into her purse. "Lady are you alright?" he asked her. Thinking she was in a hurry to get out of there, he stepped closer, asked her again and tapped her shoulder.  
Startled she punched him square in the balls. Logan came down on one knee holding them in his hand. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry you scared me," she wrote "No problem," he said looking into her eyes. "Thank you for rescuing me tonight again. Please let me repay you, especially for hitting you," she continued to write. See I'm deaf and I didn't hear you come toward me, so can I buy you a drink or something?" Logan could never say no to a beautiful woman. "Sure thing darlin', but I'll buy if you drive." She drove a pick-up truck so she offered to haul his bike while they went out for their drink.  
That night happened almost a year ago, and since that night he felt normal and that's what hurting him the most because he knew in no way, shape, or form he was even close to normal.  
For the first time living there he made dinner, a candlelit dinner. He wanted to soften the blow as best he could with her. Logan knew he was no chef, but he thought maybe this would be a good card to play too, sympathy.  
He went to the bedroom and woke her up nudging her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, he signed, "C'mon time to eat honey," clasping her hand and walking her to the dining room while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He helped her sit down and served dinner. When he finished he sat down across from her and began to eat.  
Through the meal he thought how he'd start to tell her. She watched him as he had a lost look on his face as he stared blankly at his plate. She took her foot and slid it up his pant leg, but he didn't notice but his muscle flexed. She moved her foot higher and rubbed it between his legs, and finally got his attention. He smiled at her.  
He put his fork down and started massaging her foot. Her toes were painted a crimson red and it was his favorite. She tapped the table so he would look up at her, and she spoke.  
  
"What's wrong baby, you're in another world?"  
  
Surprised that she was talking obviously concerned, he answered her question.  
  
"Just thinking honey."  
"'Bout what?"  
"Us." She raised an eyebrow.  
"Us? What about us honey is there something wrong?"  
  
He could tell she was a little scared about how he said 'us' and tried to remedy her concern.  
"I'm just thinking could this go any further."  
"Further, how so?"  
"I care about you and I love you so much, but."  
"'But what Logan, please tell me." "I have a past I'm not proud of, secrets I haven't told you yet and it's eating me up inside. I wanna tell you, but in all honesty..for the first  
time I'm really scared."  
  
As he told her this he thought of her being deaf was a blessing now because he had to look in her eyes. In any other case he'd be looking away from her.  
  
"Bad secrets?"  
"Some, depending on how you view the situations I was in." "Ok since you're afraid of how I might react to what you have to tell me, why don't I just ask you what I want to know with 'yes or no' questions.  
Is that easier baby?"  
"Fire away."  
"Have you killed?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you regret it?"  
"Sometimes, I do, but some of them deserved it while others got in the  
way."  
"Are you married?"  
"No."  
"Have you had a lot of women?"  
"Enough."  
"Did you love them?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Are their any woman you still care about?"  
"Uh.no."  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yes darlin' I'm sure." "My heart won't be broken if I find out you lied to me will it, you know my  
temper can match yours."  
"On my life.I'm sure."  
"Okay."  
"Next question honey."  
"Will you kill again?"  
"Probably."  
"Yes or no."  
  
'Give them honesty,' he heard Charles' words echo his brain.  
  
"Yes, I will kill again, without hesitation."  
"Would you kill me?"  
"I don't want to answer that."  
"Logan give me an honest answer. That's my most important question."  
"I can't." "Ok, do you have fits of rage where you're out of control, or moments where  
you wanna stop but you can't or choose not to stop?"  
"Yes."  
"Then the answer is yes, then."  
"Yes," he whispered and puts his down.  
"Answering that only makes you human, Logan."  
  
He raises his head slightly looking into her eyes wishing she knew how much those words truly meant to him. She puts her foot down and walks to him. She takes his hand and pulls him to the couch. She sits him down. She lifts her robe and straddles his lap. "Logan, I love you and I really don't care what you did before you met me.  
The past is the past baby. You have to let go of it, not all of it. I don't know what happened to you, but someone really hurt you and I'm sorry.  
I'm here with you now and that's all I care about. I just want to make you happy. A man like you usually has skeletons, and I find it sexy not  
knowing everything about you. When you are ready I'm here for you  
sweetheart, to listen to everything you want to tell me."  
  
He holds her face in his hands,  
  
"You're too beautiful for words you know that. Are you sure honey?" "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Take as much time as  
you need."  
  
He gives her a kiss and hugs her tight.  
  
"Logan how about we take a trip," she says sitting back up.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
"So where shall we go?"  
"New York and I want to leave tonight."  
"Whatever you want."  
"Good, because I want you, now."  
  
Logan slips off her robe and nibbles on her neck. She helped him out of his shirt and jeans. She was so glad he never wore underwear. She slowly made love to him as he looked into her eyes. She leaned her head back and bit her lip. He watched her with love in eyes and loved it when she took control. She kissed him as he caressed her caramel skin. She dug her nails in his shoulders and laid her head on his neck giving him little kisses as she began to rock faster.  
Logan gave a soft moan and feeling the vibrations in his throat, that made her quicken her rhythm. The moment beginning to mount inside them both, Logan quickly laid her on the couch and returned his passion for her. "Oh merciful God in Heaven" she whispered raking her fingernails along his back as they both came to climax.  
When their pulses returned to normal she noticed the pillow attached to the couch was ripped open and she gave Logan a look. "Wasn't me darlin'" he signed for her. She felt her hand balled into a fist and it was she who held pieces of cotton in her hands. She turned back to Logan who gave her a devilish grin.  
Couple hours later they're all packed and ready to go. They're going to take his bike. Since he wanted to ride all night long, he made a seat belt for her in case she fell asleep and her grip became loose so she wouldn't fall off. They left just before 8:00 and headed north.  
She enjoyed riding on his motorcycle. One day he asked her why and she told him it was just like riding him, having that power between her legs made her hot beyond words, just like when she was with him. He took her riding every weekend after that. The trip was only three and a half hours long. When she woke up Logan was driving up a circle driveway to a huge mansion. He turned off the ignition, put the kickstand down and got off.  
  
"We're here." He helped her off and they were greeted by a man in a  
wheelchair.  
"Welcome home Logan."  
"Hey Chuck, good to be home."  
"Who is this lovely young lady?" "Professor Charles Xavier, meet Jeime Wright, my girlfriend, Jeime this is  
Charles."  
"Hello Professor Xavier, nice to meet you."  
"Charles."  
  
Charles led them into the house toward the living room. Charles and Logan talk telepathically.  
  
**Charles I think Jeime should wait here while I tell everyone to conceal  
themselves until I have a chance to tell her everything, ok.** **Good idea we wouldn't want her to freak seeing Hank or Kurt. We can just  
tell her Gambit's eyes are contacts, and Kurt and Hank have on their  
holograms.**  
Charles keeps Jeime occupied while Logan gives the group a heads up. Logan gave Charles the 'ok' to bring her in. Logan sat her on the loveseat so she could face everyone. Logan stood so he could talk and sign at the same.  
  
"Everyone this is Jeime 'Angel' Johns."  
Everyone gave her a wave along with some hello's and hi's.  
"Jeime, this is Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, Dr. Hank McCoy,  
Rogue, Ororo Munroe, and Remy LeBeau, my family."  
"I'm glad to meet you all.  
"It's our pleasure dear," Hank says. "Ja, you have beautiful eyes fraulein. I hope you enjoy your stay," Kurt answers. "Logan why don't you two get settled in and we'll see you in the  
morning,"  
  
Charles says and then everyone goes upstairs except Logan, Jeime, Remy and Jean.  
  
"Are those contacts?" Jeime asked Remy. "Why yes they are chere. Despite my handsome face, Remy's eyes have gone bad. These are specially made lenses, that also make me see in the dark  
and read people's cards when I play a little poker." Remy received a big smile from his remark and something told her that he  
wasn't lying. Jean walks into her view.  
  
"May I ask you a question Jeime?"  
"Sure Jean go ahead."  
"How old are you?"  
"Oh, I'm 19, why?" "  
Wow 19, you look like you're only about 15."  
"Thanks, you made my night."  
  
Jeime turns and looks at Logan and raises an eyebrow,  
  
"Sorry, you're the second person to make my night," she says giving Logan a  
wink.  
  
Jeime laughs and Remy gives Logan a head nod and wink also. Jean wasn't amused by the comment, but Remy really was. She walks over to Logan and pulls him into the foyer making Jeime scrunch her face in confusion.  
  
"So she taught you sign language, I'm impressed."  
"She taught m' more n' that Jeannie."  
"19, Logan that's awfully young don't you think."  
"Maybe, but she acts like she's at least 40. Are ya jealous Red?"  
"Jealous?! No why would I be, I mean she's just a kid!" "Why're ya worried 'bout it anyway, you made it clear a year ago how you  
felt and you're with whom you wanted all along.aren't you?" "Don't tell me you're with her because of what happened between us, is she  
a rebound or someone to keep your mind off of me?"  
  
"Despite how I feel about you and always will..she's very special t' me and  
I love her Jean. If I can deal with you bein' with 'one eye', you can  
cope. Besides it sounds like Scott's egotism is rubbin' off on ya."  
"Ooh you're insufferable."  
"Ya didn't say that a year ago."  
  
Jean went up to her room which was right next to Logan's. Secretly she hoped he come home alone. She was going out with Scott but she had feelings for Logan that were still there and he knew it, and prayed Scott would never find out. She wondered did he bring her to make her jealous or did he really care for her, not believing what he said. She could easily find out but couldn't bring herself to find out the answer so instead she lay in bed thinking about it.  
  
"C'mon Cajun, help me with the bags. Jeime it's the last door on the  
left." She went up the stairs with them behind her.  
  
She went up the stairs slowly so Logan could get a good view. He enjoyed his view and he noticed so did Remy.  
  
"Do you love those eyes of yours, gumbo?"  
"She got a nice ass Logan, can't help it." "You better help it, don't make my first night back here rough on ya. She  
ain't seen that side yet, at least not the fightin' side anyway." "I'm only watchin' da items on display Logan, you get to take it home, open  
it, and play with it 'til your heart's content."  
"I see your point," he said enjoying the view and smiling at Remy.  
  
They reach his room and Remy puts her bag down on the bed. He kisses her hand and bows. "I shall take my leave now. Now kids behave and do everything I would do, twice. Bon soir mon petit."  
"Goodnight Remy the Handsome," she smiled.  
  
He bowed again and couldn't believe how sweet her voice sounded regardless of her condition as he shut the door.  
  
"He's funny and cute."  
"Cute? What about me?"  
"You my love are gorgeous, sexy, strong and you get very jealous. I'm  
going to take a nice hot bubble bath, wanna come?"  
"Only if you come first darlin'"  
"You are so nasty!"  
"Never heard you complain yet, except that one time."  
"True, but you lost control, you turned into an animal."  
"Wanna try it again?" he asks walking her into the bathroom.  
"Don't you care about the people in this house?"  
"What does that have to do with this sweetheart?"  
"Logan, you had me screaming so loud, the neighbors called the police."  
"Fine, I'll be gentle."  
  
He kneels down unbuttons her jeans and kisses her bellybutton and whispers,  
  
"At least until I do lose control," he said to himself out loud.  
  
After three hours in the tub, they eventually made it to the bed. Since they were in a house full of people, Logan made it extremely hard for her to keep her voice down breaking his promise. When they finally finished she scolded him.  
  
"You did that on purpose."  
  
He rolled on his elbow looked her in her bright hazel eyes and told her,  
"Like you didn't like it."  
  
She punched his in the chest and pushed him down. She saw his stomach muscles flex with laughter as she lay her head on his shoulder to fall asleep. He traced 'I love you' on her arm and watched her drift away. As he listened to her breath his thoughts wandered back to the so called confession he was supposed to tell her earlier. What he told her was only part of it, soon the real truth would come out from him.all of them.  
  
For once he truly prayed to God.and hoped he heard him. 


End file.
